


Little Souvenir

by BleuSarcelle



Series: The Adventures of Rey and his Modern Family [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introduction of their daugther lmao, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married life with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: Why he offered to take over organizing their photo albums, Keith has no idea.He can’t complain, though, not when thousands of memories of his family lay in front of him and allow him to almost re-live them at the moment.(Keith's in charge of starting the Fourth Scrapbook of the McKogane Houshold but he gets distracted by a few photos on the way.)





	Little Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just saw a PIC of a friend recientemente married where she's on mide bite of her meal in the car with the coat of her now husband over her dress and I was like..... LANCE.
> 
> AND ta-daaah! Ended up with Parents Klance.
> 
> Background info; Rey was adopted at three and Lilian as a newborn. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Why he offered to take over organizing their photo albums, Keith has no idea.

He can’t complain, though, not when thousands of memories of his family lay in front of him and allow him to almost re-live them at the moment.

Keith smiles at the photos going from small squares to big rectangular ones and some even panoramic. None of them symmetrical enough to be saved in a single basic photo album, hence the reason for their new project: McKogane Scrapbook The Fourth.

The man hums under his breath as he takes a bunch of the photos and swipe them one over the other, appreciating the memories and the feelings they bring him mixed with nostalgia and fondness.

They feel like a lifetime ago, and they could be, he thinks as his eyes linger a second too long on the current photo on his hand.

It’s one of both Lance and him back in freshman year in college, identical scowls decorating their faces as their cheeks are pressed together in a forced selfie that Pidge had dared them to do. It makes him chuckles, because it feels foreign to think that he was ever in the bad side of Lance when in the present he would wake up to the warm pressure of lips against his cheek every morning followed by a husky laugh near his ear from the brunet.

He drops the photo right over the small pile on his right, a small bunch of photos that are labeled as ‘Before The Fluff’ with a post-it.

He repeats the action for a few minutes, categorizing each photo in their respective pile before moving on with the next bunch. Then he picks up another one photo and it makes him pause before a happy laugh escapes his lips.

“Oh man, I had wondered where this one went,” Keith chuckles, shaking his head in amusement as he rubs the surface of the photo gently, a soft smile spreading over his face as he stares at it.

It's a photo of Lance, a much older Lance than the one in the pile of ‘Before The FLuff’. The brunet is in the middle of the back seat of a limo, his fancy dark blue tuxedo being covered by a maroon reddish coat, in a weak attempt to avoid any stains on his own as he bites down on the taco he's holding like it was heaven it self.

Oh, man, their wedding day had been so chaotic and yet one of the best days of his life.

They had been on their way to the church when Lance spotted a taco stand on the corner of one of the streets they had been passing by. Yelling at the driver to stop, the brunet had step out of the limo and bought five tacos all for himself.

 _‘It’s my wedding day, Keith,’_ Lance had said, mouth full but it hadn’t fazed Keith in the least, he was going to marry that man in less than an hour after all, _‘I deserve tacos on my wedding day.’_

Keith wasn’t able to argue that logic but he still stole a taco from Lance’s plate.

Sure, they were late for they own wedding, but they sure were a sight to behold as they entered the church holding hands, bodies pressed close together as humanly possible while walking towards the altar, small giggles and whispers shared between them as they made their way down.

It was them and their wedding, so no one really expected anything else.

He drops the photo on the ‘Second Best Day’ pile, allowing himself a few seconds to admire the small lean golden ring decorating his finger before continuing his task.

The next one is a photo of three. Warmth spreads over Keith’s chest as he sees the picture of Lance and him holding their son. It’s a selfie with both adults holding a three year old Rey in their arms, squished between the two of them in a tight hug as Lance holds the phone above them.

The photo took place just outside the orphanage, right after the last of the signatures was done and Rey was official Rey Alejandro McClain-Kogane.

The small toddler is beaming in the photo, toothy happy smile too big for his face. Lance meanwhile had tear tracks on his cheeks as he kisses the side of Rey’s head in mid laughter. Keith, on the other hand, is the one not looking at the camera, instead, he’s looking at both of his boys with a soft smile.

A few seconds pass as he stares at the photo, enjoying the warm and happy feeling it brings him before dropping it on the empty space next to the ‘Paradise With Play-Doh’ pile.

There’s only another photo that lays next to the one with a recently adopted Rey and Keith picks it up, humming with approval at the label that is over the two photos.

The sound of the front door opening catches his attention but before he can turn around, hurried soft steps of two little legs appear and suddenly there’s a small buddy crashing against him from the back.

Keith huff, turning to the side slightly and meeting his daughter's bright green eyes smiling up at him before she leans down and drops a sloppy kiss against his cheek.

“Why hello there, little star,” Keith greets fondly, lifting one of his hands and running his fingers through his daughter's blonde hair, “Did you have fun with Papa?”

“Papa ate a flower,” The four years old giggles conspiratorially, cupping her hands over her mouth as if sharing a secret, except she was, well, actually shouting it.

“So I might accidentally inhaled the dandelion instead of blowing at it, it happens!” Lance’s voice appears from behind and Keith throws his head back to catch the soft smile on his husband’s face as he stares down at their daughter, a sleeping ten years old in his arms.

“I see Rey’s soccer practice took a toll on him.”

“He went out like a light on our way back,” Lance nods, grinning a little as he takes seat on the floor next to his husband, careful of not jolting his son too much, “How’s the photo album going?”

“It’s good; you were right, the label post-its are helpful to divide them by events,” Keith hums, waving the photo still on his hand a little before turning towards his daughter once again, “Which reminds me; look, starlight, this is you as a baby,” he says, smiling softly when his daughter lets out a gasp and reaches for the photo with an awe expression.

The man chuckles fondly before picking his daughter up and dropping her in his lap, placing the photo in front of her for her to see.

This time it’s not a selfie. It’s a picture of the Lance and him, sitting on a hospital couch inside a private room and neither of them looking at the camera but instead looking down at the small bundle in Keith’s arms, Lance pressed close behind his husband, one of his hands on top of Keith’s in a secure protective hug.

Lilian coos at the image, small fingers tracing the young silhouettes of her dads in the image and Keith watches her lovingly, throwing one of his arms around her tummy in a hug before he speaks.

“That’s your Papa and me, holding you for the first time, you know.”

“Your Daddy had to hold you because I wouldn’t stop crying,” Lance chuckles, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of the photo, “You were such a tiny wee baby; the most beautiful flower I have ever seen.”

Their daughter beams at the compliment, cheeks gently covered with a soft blush before dropping the photo on his Daddy’s hand and picking another one from the ‘Paradise With Play-Doh’, cooing at every picture and letting out small squeals of _‘That’s me and Rey! Daddy, look!’_

Meanwhile, Lance grabs the photo from Keith’s palm, eyeing it carefully before dropping it on its respective space under the label he knows it belongs to.

“Best Day Of Our Lives; The Prequel and Sequel,” Lance reads the small post it with the name of the small pile, leaving the photo next to the one with Rey, “Aw, _mi amor,_ you big softie.”

“Bla, blah, blah,” Keith waves off with a playful grin before dropping a kiss on his daughter's head, “I wanna see you try to come up with a better label.”

“Couldn’t do it even if I tried,” Lance shrugs unaffected, brushing the bangs from his sleeping son's face gently, “But Prequel and Sequel? What’s the original movie then?”

Keith doesn't hesitate to answer, reaching out to hold his husband’s free hand and squeezing tight. “Every single day with you, of course.”

He smirks smugly, though, when a dark blush covers Lance’s cheeks and then the brunet’s snickering, shy and embarrassed at the blunt answer.

“Of course,” Lance agrees, rolling his eyes with a big smile, “Of course it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
